Something Sweet
by joymemory10
Summary: When Chat Noir goes to Mari's house things start to get interesting. Rated T for possible swearing and mentions of dirty things. Probably gonna be a MariChat fic. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Chat," Mari said as he climbed through the window into her full-on Marinette-style room. "You always seem to catch me, Purrincess," Chat replied. "While you may be a cat, it doesn't mean you're not human, Kitty." She retorted. Chat sat there thinking of something to say to prove her wrong but nothing came. "Well you-you," he started. Mari snickered," I-I what?" The usually flirtatious superhero had nothing, he just sat there and blushed, and blushed, and blushed till' he was as red as a tomato. Then, the petite girl burst out in a fit of giggles,"Ch-chat Noir th-the flirty supe-superh-hero blushes because of th-that! OMG." While her laughter warmed his heart, he had pressing matters to deal with.

One, Why can't she be like that with Adrien. Two, She, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, of all people, called him a flirtatious superhero. "Well princess, I will have you know I only flirt with YOU and Ladybug, but she doesn't even take my advances." "Well, Kit-Kat, are you in the mood for something sweet?" Mari asks. Chat replies, wiggling his eyebrows ( **AN: I guess his eyebrows are like his mask? IDK.),** and leaning torwards her. "Ch-chat, what are you doing?" The raven-haired girl asked him. "You asked me if I was in the mood for something sweet," the feline replied. She stopped, her turn to get flustered. Chat moving closer about to kiss her and suddenly, Mari got out of her trance, then pushed him back by his nose. "Ah-ah-ah Kitty. I meant a round of this American game called 'Candyland'." "I will always have my kisses ready for you my purrincess," Chat purred. "I might take you up on that offer," she winked. "Uhhhh," the hero, not ready for her to say that, blushed.

"Ok, let's set this thing up," Mari started to get everything set up. "I will take care of the rules, M'lady," he said, with an evil grin that reached the bottom of his mask. "Chat, what gingerbread man would you like to be?" she asked. "Purrincess, I pawsibly thought you, of all purreple, knew me better than cat," he punned, "Of course, I am green." She set the green and the blue gingerbread men off to the side. Shuffling the cards, she asked," Chaton, what are the rules?" "To save you from all of the technical stuff, basically, you must draw a card and move to that space. If you get a blue square, move to the next blue square. If you get something like two greens, then you move two green squares ahead, and if you get a character card, no matter where you are on the board, you must go there. First one to the castle wins. If you land on a licorice you're stuck there for a turn. Got it?" He explains. "Got it kitty. I'm gonna win, though," the girl smirked. "If I win," the cat started," then you will be mine, purrincess." "If I win, which we know I'm gonna, you can't say any puns for the rest of the week," she said confidently.

"Here we go," they said in unison, placing their character on the board. Suddenly, a swoosh of magic rainbow light teleported them somewhere. Landing, Mari scared out of her mind, stuttered," C-Chat, wh-where a-are we?" "Purrincess, it doesn't matter, I will protect you," he stated firmly. Once he looked around he questioned," Mari, you know that game we were gonna play? It looks like we're in it."

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **AN: Oh cliffhangers. Sweet, sweet cliffhangers. How are you guys? I'm good. First of all, I had a dream about this so, yeah. Second, It's my birthday. YAY! Anyways, please go on my page and do my poll. Leave a review of who you think will win, if you get it right you get a shout-out. R &R my beans.**

 **Loaf Y'all,**

 **Joymemory10**


	2. Chapter 2: In the game

Previously on Something Sweet: "Mari, you know that game we were gonna play? Looks like we're in it."

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"W-what?!" Mari screamed. Turning to look at him, she saw him, gaping at her. "Chat, you stupid cat, I look the same as always. We have more pressing matters, in case you haven't looked around," she angrily stated. "Umm Princess," he started. "WHAT. What is SO IMPORTANT that it's keeping you from helping me SAVE OUR LIVES!" the blunette screamed. "I-I'm s-sorry princess. It's just your clothing actually did change…"the cat quivered sacredly. "WHAT!" Mari screamed, trying to look at herself. "You look like a fucking cupcake," he winked, "I told you're something sweet." She gaped at him and blushed, and blushed, and then… she slapped the living hell outta him, "I told you we have work to do, you can flirt with me if, or when we get home." Chat grinned thinking of something," Who's home purrincess? Will it be ours when we're married, puurhaps with your clothes on the floor?" With that she stormed off to grab a card and get away from her kitty. **(Or her future husband. *COUGH COUGH*)** "Cupcake, you know you like that idea," the feline superhero smirked. "Why are you calling me cupcake?" Marinette questioned, while grabbing a card with a blue square on it, and walking away. "Because," he said, " you're as sweet as a cupcake, and you're gonna be my cupcake when I win." "Purrlease, you haven't even grabbed a card yet," she retorted. "Ha ha, joke's on you I get to go over the Rainbow Bridge and get ahead of you, I'm pawsitively gonna win."he said walking over the Rainbow Bridge. "Ughhhhh," she groaned grabbing a double purple moving ahead to the Gingerbread Bush/Tree thing. Blowing her a kiss he moved up, about five spaces before from the Peanut Lady's house. "If that cat wins this I'll be fucked, quite possibly litteraly," she mumbled getting a card to go to the Candy Cane Forest with that super tall guy. "Wait a minute, since I'm in the game can't the good characters help me?" she questioned. "Hey! HEY," Mari called, "Can you help me, Mr. Candy Cane Man?" "Sure, What do you need mam'. I certainly don't get a lot of visitors here," Candy Cane Man replied. "Yeah, ummm, see I came here with a cat-superhero guy and he's way ahead of me andifIdon'twin, he' 'mcomplaining," she rambled on. "Okayyyy, I didn't catch the end of that but I get the jist. You know I always wanted a girlfriend but I'm stuck in the forest, UNLESSS," he started,"If you win the game, I get to go to the castle for the winner party! Plus, you win and you know, the Licorice-Lord doesn't get us or you." A million thoughts in her head, Licorice-Lord? Forest? Does that mean there are cute, little, animals here?! I really need to make designs after this. That damned cat is gonna have to take pictures for me at the castle party. Does Chat really want to marry me? Not that I mind after being rejected by Adrien, I realized my kitty is the only one for me. Maybe if I win I'm gonna take mercy on him and his puns. Na. Pulling herself out of some not-so-innocent thoughts she said, "Maybe, because you're so tall, you can launch me up to the Gumdrop Meadow?" "Sure, but be warned, the Licorice-Lord may not like you flying ahead and that's really close to his territory… but we can try!" he said picking her up," Oh no, no, no, no, no… See if you want to get as far as you can, you'll need a paraglider but to get one you would have to climb a tree, scrape bark, and get the candy fish to stick it together at Spearmint Lake. Also, get a mint-tree branch and use it as a spear, just in case you get in trouble." She gaped for a second and they set on their way.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Hey Beans,**

 **I decided to make this like 5 chaps now… I guess I decided to make it longer. Also, I'm very sorry I didn't update in forever, I left this computer at a family's house and hadto get it mailed back, I'm not dead! Anywho, go do my poll on my page! R &R.**

 **Loaf you,**

 **Joymemory10**


	3. Chapter 3: Update Time!

Heeeeyyy beeaaaannnsss,

l Hides behind rock l

I'm so sorry I haven't updated, I've just had writer's block and school started for me soo... I have a chapter in progress I'm just trying to make it really long. I figured you should know.

Loaf Y'all,

Joymemory10 (You can call me Joy or J10)

P.S: I make YouTube videos so if you wanna watch one just search Joymemory10 The Floor is LAVA! It's one of my better vids...


	4. Chapter 4: Spearmint Lake

As Chat Noir walked down the candy trail waiting for his hopefully-soon-to-be-girlfriend to CAT-ch up, he thought that if he actually beat Marinette he had no idea how Plagg or even her parents would approve of her having a BOYFRIEND. Never mind the fact that:

HE'S BEEN VISITING HER IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT IN SECRET!

HER PARENTS!

HIS SUPER-STUPID FATHER!

He would leave Ladybug but he's pretty much given up on that.

AND if Alya found out he (and Mari) would be DEAD!

"UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," the feline superhero groaned, " I wish these stupid thoughts would get outta my head!"

Plagg cackled," Oh you do? WOOPS! That was by yours truly!" "WHAT THE FUCK PLAGG, also since when and why can you be in my head?" Chat bellowed.

He responded the absolute best answer ever, "MAAAAGGGIIICC…"

Chat rolled his eyes at the lazy cat and walked on to the distance.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this little lady?" The peppermint man asked her for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"Yeeeesssss, ok Pep? You've asked me over and over. Trust me I know what I'm doing. I have to beat that darned cat!" The bluenette replied. She nicknamed him Pep because it's easy to say, short for peppermint and kinda cute. She finally looked up and saw a beautiful lake, it was spearmint ( A\N: A lot like seafoam green, in which I thought about saying instead…I'm not sure if I can do color text and you can see… I'll try real quick. MAGIC!) colored with bubble-gum pink gumdrop stepping stones with swedish fish and gummy turtles. ( That is a real thing, I had them in Ocean City, Maryland.) Her eyes lit up at the sight of it. "WOW," the bluenette exclaimed to Pep. "How is this place bad like you told me?"

He replied," The peanut butter and jelly fish."

"WHAT! HOW! HOW! How could they turn PEANUT BUTTER AND JELLY EVIL!" She exclaimed. She didn't get a response. "I-I-I'm sorry for judge-judging your world Pep…"

"It's fine," he mumbled, "Let's get you that paraglider!" "OK Pep."

They set off to work, finding the stuff to make the paraglider, when Mari saw it. She saw a beautiful, angel white, deer scraping it's antlers on a tree near by. "Woah," she muttered breathlessly. Somehow, the deer must have heard her so it ran of to a mountain in the distance. Marinette scrambled over picked up the bark, grabbed some branches and sprinted of to the tall red and white striped man in the distance. She turned the corner and ran straight into a bear. It was furry, and made of chocolate…. White chocolate.

"AHAH!" the baker/designer cried. She remembered something her father taught her. 'Never mix dark chocolate and white chocolate, I think the white chocolate feels like it's special being white unlike other chocolate.' The designer scanned the area and saw it! A dark chocolate shaped tree. (AN: Kinda like Reese's Christmas Trees but without peanut butter and it's dark not milk.) She baited the bear to the tree then picked it up, it was only chocolate, and threw it at him!

The bear screamed in agony at the sight of brown on his beautiful, white coat and ran away. Marinette was satisfied so she tried to find Pep and saw him ny the lake. The girl sprinted to him then stopped at the lake.

* * *

 **AN: Hey beans, this is a longer chapter than usual and if you read chapter 4, you'll know why… Anyways, hope you watched my YouTube video. Check out the poll on my page, Thanks. R &R!**

 **Loaf Y'all,**

 **Joymemory10. (Joy or J10)**


End file.
